


学会补魔是和魔法少年同居的第一步

by Aintrio



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 3p, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintrio/pseuds/Aintrio
Summary: 涉及天降魔法少年和3P补魔情节。





	1. 如果你的披萨里有石头，吐出来

**Author's Note:**

> 去年和塔塔两人玩接龙时留下的脑洞文，意外被我翻了出来就说正经修改下发出来好了。  
> 剧情基本是里番走向——对此我想先在这里辩解一句，锅不属于我一个人，塔塔也写了一半。  
> 其实这篇相比其他脑洞还算清水的……车速并不快(。

“喂！那个叫德拉科的麻瓜！”

“是德雷克，还有不要叫我麻瓜，你这个哈利波特中毒的Cosplay狂魔！真以为从天而降我就会相信你是魔法少年吗，信不信我报警啊。”提姆看着两个打扮怪异的家伙很自然地坐在他公寓的沙发上就气不打一处来，“还有，我是拉文克劳的学生不是斯莱特林的！”

 

 

 

——真是的，这都叫什么事啊？

 

 

 

就在十分钟前，他，提姆·德雷克，一个极其普通的19岁大学生。正和往常一样，在家一边享用披萨一边第无数次重温哈利波特的电影。

突然之间，他意识到刚咬进去的那口披萨里似乎有什么小小的硬物，差点硌到他的牙，但提姆还没来得及吐出来就不小心吞了下去。

该不是什么小石子吧……真糟糕，下次不订这家的披萨了——就在他这么想的时候，头顶上方突然传来一阵巨响，接着两个不知是什么的黑影就这样掉了下来，还不等提姆发出惊叫就压在了他身上。

“好痛……什么东西啊？”提姆揉了揉被压疼的肩膀和腰，睁眼一看，他身上压着的两个黑影正好站起来。

“啧，居然说我们‘什么东西’，无礼的麻瓜！”

“什么？”

提姆抬头一看，只见眼前站着一个黑发绿眼的少年，看起来不过十四、五岁，小麦肤色，五官深邃。而此时这位长相颇具异国风情的少年正神情倨傲地俯视着他。

少年边上站着的男人则看起来略为年长。大约二十出头，长相俊美，有一双非常迷人的湛蓝眼睛。

如果仅仅是这样提姆还不至于惊到说不出话。但眼前的两人都身穿黑色的巫师长袍，对，就像刚才看的电影里那样……狂热的哈利波特粉丝？

但是穿成这个样子也不改变他们非法入侵提姆家的事实。怎么办，要不要报警？

“快报上你的名字，麻瓜。”那少年指着提姆，命令道。

“凭什么要告诉你？”提姆站起身，拍拍身上的灰，“你们是楼上的住户吗，弄成这幅样子，记得赔我天花板……欸？”

抬头看去，天花板竟然完好无损。

啊？那是怎样？

这两个人到底从哪里冒出来的？！

 

 

 

 

于是，回到现在——

“什么嘛，你不也哈利波特中毒。”达米安哼了声表示不屑，“先说清楚，我可是货真价实的魔法师，和你这种——”

“那你呢，沉默寡言先生，你们俩是来这里参加漫展的吗？”提姆打断达米安的话，看向一直没开口的迪克。

用膝盖想也知道他们俩不可能是普通人，但要他突然接受天降魔法师这种设定，哪有那么容易。

在提姆搭话之前迪克正仔细打量他的小公寓。

看得出这地方只有一个人住。房间墙上挂着摇滚乐队的海报，桌上堆叠着各种杂志，地上则散落不少皱兮兮的衣服，沙发边上还有半空的披萨外卖盒。

很……惬意的住所，迪克犹豫片刻决定这样评价。

“什么是漫展？”达米安倒也没追究刚才提姆打断了他的话，比起那种小事，他似乎更关心刚刚听见的新词汇，迪克对他按捺不住的好奇心表示无奈万分。

“别这么唐突，达米安。”迪克拍拍他的肩膀，转过头看向提姆，“刚才吓到你了吧，抱歉。”

“欸？嗯……是有点吓到了。”提姆几乎是条件反射地答道。

“所以到底什么是漫展？”达米安固执地追问。

提姆的目光在达米安身上短暂的停留了半秒。随后他从杂志堆里抽出一张传单拿给达米安看。

“别跟我说你不知道哥谭漫展（Gotham City Comic-Con），这可是你们这些人最大的年度盛会之一。”

“什么叫‘你们这些人’，我可是货真价实的魔法师，别把我跟那些麻瓜相提并论！”达米安作势就要掏出魔杖教训他一顿，但迪克立刻伸手阻拦。

迪克对达米安摇摇头，他这才心不甘情不愿地坐回去，嘴里还在小声咕哝，“竟敢小看我，我可是真正的魔法师……”

“这么说吧，德雷克先生，”迪克笑了笑，“或者我能叫你提姆吗？”

他看起来还挺有礼貌，不像刚才那小鬼。

“当然可以。”

“那么，提姆，先让我为之前一系列的冒犯行为道个歉。”迪克顿了顿，目光突然看向提姆吃了一半的那块披萨，“事情是这样的，你不小心误食了对我和达米安来说非常重要的东西，而现在我们需要想办法把它从你体内取出来。”

迪克发现提姆的脸色在他说完这几句话后一下子变得煞白，他不解地问道，“怎么了，我说了什么奇怪的话吗？”

提姆看看迪克又看看达米安，他小心翼翼的把腿收进沙发，抱着膝盖小声问，“你们该不是打算之后给我灌肠……吧？”

“才不是呢，你吃下去的可是魔法石——不是哈利波特里提到的那种。但它早就融进你的麻瓜身体了。”达米安冷冷地说道，“麻瓜的想象力真是贫瘠，要取出魔法石当然是用魔法，怎么可能用你们麻瓜那套落后的原始方式。”

麻瓜、麻瓜的好烦啊，这小鬼！

提姆很不服气的皱起眉，“可哈利波特的作者明明就是——”

“J.K.罗琳是个正统的英国魔法师，你对此有什么意见吗。”

“……当我没说。”

谁会知道这种事啊，哦、等等，这么说来霍格沃兹真的存在？！提姆的双眼突然亮了起来。

达米安像是看穿了他的想法，冷笑一声，狠心地戳破了他的幻想泡泡，“别想了，哈利波特的故事是虚构的。”

这小子跟他有仇吗，怎么他什么都不说都要怼他一句才罢休。

迪克苦恼的摇摇头，在另外两人陷入无营养争执的时候，只有他还在状况内。“但我们都不知道怎么取出魔法石，所以得先观望一阵，毕竟这种事书上都没记载。”

“难道以前都没发生过这种事吗？”提姆对此感到疑惑不解，这种概率很小吗？不就是一颗魔法石碰巧落入了一个普通人的披萨然后被吃了下去，接着两个自称魔法师的怪人从天而降……好吧，一般来说是不会发生这种事的。

迪克迟疑了一下，回答他说，“魔法石本就是稀少的东西，更何况，没有人会……吃掉它。”

“是没有人会蠢到吃掉它！”达米安接口道，“格雷森，你没必要为这种家伙注意措辞。”

“喂，你现在可是站在我的公寓里，你知不知道在这个国家面对非法入侵者我就算一枪崩了你也是正当的！”

达米安闻言不以为然的耸耸肩，“说得好像我会害怕区区子弹一样。”

说罢，他在提姆的公寓内四处看了看，摸摸这又碰碰那，但很快就面露嫌弃。

“格雷森，取出那东西前我们是不是得住在这里保护这个麻瓜？”

“什么？！”提姆吓了一跳，“我还什么都没答应呢，谁说你们可以住下了！”

“啧，你到底明不明白状况啊。”达米安朝他瞪了一眼，指着他的鼻子继续说，“你吞下那么稀罕的东西，也就意味着会有其他来自魔法世界的人想要得到你的身体，如果没有我们的保护，你连自己怎么死的都不知道。”

“……是、是这样吗？”提姆被他说得心慌，于是立刻转头看向迪克，询问他的意思。

“差不多就是这样，”迪克点点头，“当然，既然我们在这里，就一定会保护你的安全。”

“我才不要保护这家伙！”“我才不要被这家伙保护！”

听着两人异口同声的抗议，迪克忍不住轻笑出声。

 

 

 

 

本来这个房间就是提姆为了独居而租的，现在却要强行多塞两个大男人进来。哦，达米安最多算是半个男人，提姆心想。

那小子在他面前站直也才不过到他胸口。

更见鬼的是达米安明明对麻瓜世界的一切都好奇的要死却又死活不肯承认，只会一个劲地问这问那，提姆都快被他烦死了。

到底是造了什么孽上天才会派这么个烦人的小家伙来惩罚他啊？

“德雷克，这个是什么？”

“德雷克！那个又是什么？”

但是考虑到他将会保护自己的人身安全，提姆只能强行忍住不耐烦的情绪，替他一一解答。

而另一方面，迪克倒是非常平静地、眼神温柔的看着达米安和提姆。是他的错觉吗，那视线甚至带着几分宠溺？

提姆不由一愣，难道……

“那个..….你们俩该不会是父子吧？”

“当然不是啊！你在乱想什么，格雷森跟父亲完全不一样。”

达米安似乎对他这种说法非常不满，反驳他的模样就像一只炸了毛的猫咪。

而迪克却依然平静，他把手按在达米安的肩膀上以示安抚，随后转头对提姆说道，”我们俩是兄弟，我是他父亲的养子。”

没有血缘的兄弟？难怪长得一点也不像，性格也是。

“对了，”迪克突然指了指靠南面的墙，“你介意我在你的墙壁上开个新房间吗？”

提姆一时间还没反应过来他的意思。

“格雷森的意思是你的房间太小了，不够我们住。”

提姆的脸色一瞬间就白了，”不行！你千万别乱来！要是房东知道你把我的墙壁打破了，我们三个都要睡大街的！“

"可是你这里明显住不下三个人啊？”迪克眼神无辜的看着提姆。

而达米安也在边上跟着捣乱，“就是，这地方就跟泰特斯的小窝似的，怎么能住人。”

提姆完全不想知道泰特斯是什么。

“这我不管，随便你们怎么挤着睡，反正不能打破我的墙壁！”

“这点不用担心，墙壁不会破的。”迪克示意他放宽心，说着他从巫师袍里掏出一支魔杖。

天哪！是真货！

提姆眼神发光的看着迪克挥动魔杖，在墙壁上轻轻点了一下。一瞬间，墙上就出现了一个圆形的、足够一人通过的洞口。只是洞口黑乎乎的根本看不见里面的样子。

提姆还没来得及开口说些什么，就见达米安一下钻了进去，而迪克也紧随其后。

进去没多久后迪克又探出头来对提姆说，“你想进来的话随时欢迎。”

提姆从来不相信有魔法的存在。他是说，他热爱哈利波特的书中所描绘的魔法世界，但这一切都……太荒谬了。提姆看着那个黑乎乎的洞口，犹豫地朝它伸出了手。

入口就像一道柔软的、液体形成的屏障，提姆的半只手伸了进去，他心头一颤，那是一种难以形容的触感，就好像把手伸进了……类似水母一样的东西？提姆一时之间也想不到更好的比喻。

——我一定是在做梦吧。

提姆收回手，暗自摇头。

睡觉吧，睡一觉醒来什么魔法师什么异次元入口都会消失的。这么想着，提姆躺倒在了床上。

这也许是他这么多天来第一次强迫自己入睡。


	2. 对魔法少年心动是人之常情

第二天一早，提姆迷迷糊糊间睁开眼睛，奇妙的香味正从他三百年没用过的厨房里飘出来。他迷茫的眨眨眼，回头看向倒在地上的闹钟，才七点半。

怎么回事，是谁……

第一反应是那两个有他公寓钥匙的损友，但他记得罗伊和杰森前不久跑去巴黎干私活了，现在应该还没回来。

那……到底是谁啊？

“现在才醒？”一道陌生的嗓音在头顶响起，是男孩子的声音，但有点可爱，像猫咪，“发什么愣，早餐凉了我不负责。”

啊，是昨天的魔法少年。

提姆睁眼望过去，是那个总是叫他麻瓜的小矮个魔法师。

但和昨天不同的是，他那身黑漆漆的巫师长袍不见了，取而代之的是简洁干净的白衬衣，配了一条深绿色格纹的领带。而下装是黑色的西装短裤和长度刚过脚踝的白色短袜。他露出的一截小腿让提姆忍不住多盯了一会儿。

意外的还挺可爱。

但是在这身打扮外面却套着一条粉色的……爱心围裙……？那似乎是提姆刚搬来时两个损友送的礼物，他从没用过。

不得不说这可真是独特又违和的搭配。

“什么嘛，原来是昨天的Cosplay狂魔。”提姆深深叹了口气，语气中透着夸张又毫不掩饰的失望。

“跟你说多少次了，我可是货真价实的魔法师！”达米安听罢气急败坏地抓起一个枕头就往提姆脸上扔去。

而下一秒迪克走了过来，“你们还在胡闹什么，早餐都要凉了！”

“哼……都怪你，连我都被格雷森说了。”达米安恶狠狠地瞪了提姆一眼，走之前对着他的脸又是一记枕头。

这个混小子！力气真大，他的鼻子都差点歪了……为什么枕头可以那么重啊？！他是不是用魔法作弊了！

 

 

 

 

 

提姆看着镜子里红红的鼻子心里苦闷得很，本想一早醒来那场噩梦也该结束了，谁知现在的噩梦都会在现实里拍续集。

“德雷克，你喜欢蝾螈小甜饼吗？”达米安探头进来问了一句。

“蝾螈……啥？我才不喜欢那种奇奇怪怪的东西！”提姆郁闷的揉揉鼻子走出盥洗室。

但是香味很快扑了提姆一个满怀，啊，是培根的味道。他先前的郁闷之情顿时一扫而空。

一大清早醒过来肚子的确饿得慌，他也顾不得多想，循着味道就找了过去。

在不远处的厨房桌上正摆着属于他的那份早餐，培根、鸡蛋和烤得刚刚好的吐司，还有一杯冒着热气的咖啡。

看起来棒极了。提姆迫不及待的坐下，刚要下嘴，他用余光瞥见边上正盯着他看的达米安。

对了，这小子刚才穿着围裙，早餐该不会是他做的吧？一想到有可能是达米安做的，提姆难免起了疑心。

“我说你，没在早餐里给我下药、下毒咒之类的吧。”

达米安挑挑眉，冷笑一声，“我才不屑做这种下三滥的事。更何况，就算你保持清醒我也能随时随地不费吹灰之力的干掉你。”

哼，真是了不起的自信。提姆闻言也不再跟他抬杠，满足食欲要紧。

而坐在对面的迪克则抱着他的麦片碗一脸忧郁，“小D，为什么我只有麦片啊……”说罢他看了看提姆的盘子，再看看自己的，对比强烈，于是他更忧郁了。

达米安愣了一下，嘴里小声咕哝，“我以为你喜欢麦片。”

“但我也喜欢达米安做的培根鸡蛋吐司啊。”迪克托腮笑了起来，“明天给我也做这样的早餐，好不好？”

迪克的笑就算在身为男人的提姆眼里看来也充满杀伤力。不愧是美男子，笑起来不是一般的好看。

“啧，知道了。”达米安神情颇不自然的点点头，别开视线。

迪克伸手摸了摸他看起来刺刺的脑袋，眼神中的宠溺和温柔差点让一旁的提姆不顾自己嘴里塞满的食物，忘记了咀嚼。

怎、怎么回事，这两个人同居小情侣一样的气氛是什么情况？

提姆突然感觉浑身发毛，嘴里还咬着半根培根就陷入了沉思。昨天就觉得哪里不对劲了，这两个的关系应该不止是没有血缘的兄弟那么简单吧。

“你们今天打算做什么，我一会儿有大学的课，不在家。”提姆开口前也想过打断他们之间的融洽氛围会不会不太好，而当他真的开了口，另外两人的目光齐刷刷看向他的时候，气氛也如他所料的僵住了一瞬。

达米安的脸上露出极不耐烦的表情，仿佛在说“原来你还在啊”，但他很快就收起那副脸回答他，“当然是跟你一起去啊，你以为吞下了我的魔法石，我还能放任你一个人在外乱跑吗。”

“咳咳，”迪克小声纠正，“是‘我们的’。”

“再说了，德雷克，现在魔法界几乎每个人都盯上了你，不想没命的话就乖乖让我保护吧。”达米安顿了顿，很快又补充了一句，“虽然要保护你这种麻瓜非我本意，但毕竟是为了我的魔法石，也没办法了。”

“达米安，是‘我们的’，你别把我给漏了啊。”迪克很无奈地第二次纠正他。

达米安喝了口牛奶，上下打量迪克半晌后突然说道，“格雷森，你就不用跟来了。德雷克有我跟着，你就趁这段时间尽快找到取出魔法石的方法。”

“……”迪克总觉得他刚才的话有点冒犯的意味，但又听不出是哪里不对。

“等一下，迪克先不说，你这个小身板能混进大学吗？”提姆很努力不让自己笑出来，可脸上的肌肉却轻易地背叛了他。

眼看提姆的表情肌就要崩溃，只见达米安嘴里小声默念了一句他听不懂的语言，提姆还没笑出来就被淋了一身牛奶。

乳白色的液体顺着提姆的脸庞滴答滴答地流淌下来，提姆一言不发，四周的空气都仿佛凝固了一瞬。

提姆伸手拨开他湿透了的前发，看向一脸坏笑，恶作剧得逞的达米安。

“……你小子搞什么鬼！”

提姆站起身刚想抗议。迪克无奈地叹气，二话不说打了个响指，于是刚才还像落汤鸡的提姆身上一下子就恢复了原样。

“你们俩都适可而止……”

“我受够了，达米安！你不能住在这里！”不等迪克把话说完，下一秒提姆的早餐就糊了达米安一脸。

鸡蛋顺着少年抽搐的嘴角滑了下去，他面露杀意，声音也压低了好几分，“准备受死吧，德雷克。”

“都说了给我住手啊！你们两个！”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“达米安，你一个人真的没问题吗？”迪克再一次把准备出门的达米安拉回怀里低声询问。

说着又把一根奇怪的……就像晒干的兔子脚似的东西塞进达米安那个怎么塞都塞不满的小背包里。

达米安不耐烦的晃着脑袋，“格雷森，我又不是小孩子，你别瞎担心。”

虽然这么说着，达米安还是任由迪克再三检查后才乖乖的走出门。

提姆其实并不愿意达米安跟着他去大学。

“我说你，知道大学是什么吗？”走在半路上，提姆终于按捺不住开了口，“你这样子，上中学还差不多。你跟着我，要是被人问起你是谁，我该怎么解释啊。”

“为什么要解释，你不理会他们不就行了。“达米安对他的顾虑深不以为然。

“他们说不定会误会你是我的私生子——”当然是不可能的，他看起来才没那么老。

但达米安显然听不懂他的玩笑话。

”你说什么！你区区一个麻瓜竟然妄想做我父亲？“达米安的眼神突然变得凌厉。

提姆简直想一头撞死算了。他什么时候那么说了啊，天啊，为什么这小鬼一说到爸爸的事情就变脸。真是的，他受够了，谁快把这小子从他身边带走……

“过来！”

提姆突然被用力拽了一下，他茫然地低头看向挡在他前面、神经紧绷的达米安，见他摆出了防守的架势，提姆终于意识到了什么。看样子他们正面临危险。

果不其然，就在两人所处位置的上空正盘旋着几个陌生的、骑着扫帚的黑色人影。

袭击？提姆心下一惊，难道他真的被人盯上了！

不过话又说回来，达米安刚才毫不犹豫把他护在自己身后的动作……竟有一点让人心动？

提姆用力摇摇头，都什么时候了他还在胡思乱想。

只见达米安迅速地从背包里抽出一根树枝！哦、不对，是魔杖。

他挥舞着魔杖念念有词，咒语立刻击中了其中一个黑影，上方传来一声惨叫。

提姆知道面对眼前的状况还在想这种事很不对，但他实在忍不住纠结达米安刚才用的到底是哪种语言。古英语？阿拉伯语？不对不对，说到咒语果然还是拉丁语吧？

“你还在发什么呆！”达米安突然朝他大叫，“快跑！”

“什么？往哪跑啊？！”提姆被他这一声吓得慌了手脚，四处张望半天也没见哪里能躲的。

“笨蛋，快躲开！”达米安说完用力推了他一把。

一声划破空气的呼啸声掠过耳畔。

只见提姆刚才站的那块地方多出了一个焦黑的坑洞。好险，要不是达米安及时推开他，只怕他早就……

“可恶！”达米安骂道，胸腔里发出一声痛苦的闷哼。

提姆一惊，难道——

达米安冲过来抱紧提姆，“咬紧牙关！”

还没等他反应过来，提姆就感到一阵天旋地转，空间仿佛在扭曲，身体轻飘飘的仿佛失重，但这又不像是漂浮半空……头很晕，眼前一片混乱。

想呕吐的恶心感顿时涌了上来。

但仅仅在一瞬间，那种糟糕的感觉就消失了。

“唔！”

提姆只觉得背部一疼，似乎撞到了冰冷坚硬的地面。他慢慢睁开眼，发现身上微妙的重量，这才意识到达米安还紧紧抱着他。

提姆环顾四周。昏暗潮湿的环境，滴滴答答的水声，还有刺鼻的腐臭味。很显然，此时他们早已不在平时走惯了的那条路上。

 

 

 

 

 

“这是什么地方，下水道吗？”提姆看向怀里的少年，低声问道。

但达米安并没有回答他。

提姆见他一脸紧张的在他身上到处乱摸，赶紧说道，“我没受伤！你、你别摸了……”

听他这么说，达米安似乎松了口气。仿佛一下子失去了支撑的力气，他坐倒在了地上。提姆见状赶紧上前抱住他。

“喂，你刚才是不是——”

“闭嘴。”达米安瞪了他一眼，视线看向自己的左腿。

不出所料，他的大腿那有个正不断往外渗血的窟窿……血腥味让提姆忍不住皱眉。达米安的脸色苍白，微微颤抖的手拿起魔杖，对着伤口念起了咒语。

虽然很快便止了血，但伤口似乎并没有就此愈合。

而达米安此时的状态也实在说不上乐观，他的脸色越来越难看，提姆摸了摸他的脸和手掌，体温在逐渐流失……

“你这样下去——”

“都叫你闭嘴了，麻瓜的你又能做什么。”达米安的声音已经染上了轻喘和颤音。

那倔强的眼神着实让提姆的心脏狠狠抽动了一下。

“都什么时候了还说这种话！”提姆一反常态的板起脸，也不顾他的反抗，低下头去检查达米安的伤口。

先前还是个血窟窿，现在却更像是什么野兽留下的抓痕。提姆的手指小心翼翼地撕开伤口附近的布料，再三确认后他松了口气。的确已经止血了，暂时还不会怎么样。

但他们也不能一直留在这里等死。

 

 

 

 

 

当这种电影里才会出现的场景一旦发生在现实中，提姆才意识到要在这样的状态下保持冷静其实并没有那么容易。

提姆不是学医的，他根本不习惯见血。

同样他也没经历过在下水道里抱着一个伤患到处寻找出口这种令人难以置信的事——直到现在。

他没昏过去真是奇迹了。

提姆横抱着达米安，顺应自己的直觉在地下水路里到处跑。说来也是神奇，此时此刻他居然完全不觉得达米安有什么重量，难道这就是传说中人被逼到极限时会激发出的潜力吗？

四周不是他熟悉的景象，他却没有任何犹豫地往前冲。似乎他的双脚知道该往哪个方向跑似的。

跑了快十分钟后，眼前才开阔起来。

是出口！提姆下意识半闭了眼，让眼睛习惯了光线后才一点点睁开。

居然真的跑出来了，感谢上帝。

“德雷克……”怀中的达米安虚弱的声音让他心头一颤。

但提姆又很犹豫该不该带一个魔法师去普通人的医疗中心。毕竟他这伤口很难解释啊，而且一个从天而降的魔法师肯定没有社保号吧。

犹豫再三，提姆决定先找个能落脚的地方。

“别说话，我先带你去附近的汽车旅馆，然后我们就联系迪克。”提姆看了看不远处的建筑物，抱紧了怀里的少年。

注意到达米安听见迪克的名字时终于放松的神情，提姆觉得心底好像有个不知名的角落被针刺了一下。

“你会没事的。”提姆喃喃自语着，仿佛是在安慰他怀中的少年，又像是在说给自己听。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提姆逐渐走向三流轻小说男主的道路……（闭嘴


	3. 提姆·德雷克难以入眠的夜晚

 

那是一家颇为冷清的汽车旅馆，附近人烟稀少，在隔了一条马路的地方也只能看见一片小树林。提姆的视野内一个路人也没有，这不由得让他心慌。但现在他怀里还抱着个伤患，也根本不容他多想。

旅馆门口“有空房”的霓虹灯正亮着，提姆迟疑了一会儿还是走了进去。

前台一看到他俩的样子就变了脸色。一个气喘吁吁的年轻男人抱着个腿上满是血污的少年，不去医院来旅馆？别说给他准备房间了，前台第一反应就是报警。

但达米安及时念了咒语。只见前台神情呆滞地收回了去按报警器的手，然后取出房卡在电脑上刷了一下后递了过来。

提姆张了张嘴，说不出话，默默地接过房卡。

居然还没等他反应过来就已经顺利拿到了双人房的房卡……提姆本来想给那人塞点小费叫他闭嘴的，这下倒是省了。

但是——

“你刚才对他做了什么？”提姆小声询问。

“没什么。他等会儿清醒过来什么都不会记得。”达米安注意到提姆探究的视线，顿了一会儿后补充道，“按照规定，我本不能随便对麻瓜滥用魔法。”

哦？可今早你不就对我滥用了吗。提姆忍不住在内心碎碎念了一句。

“今早那个——”达米安突然像是要解释什么，抓紧了提姆胸前的衣服，辩解道，“你吞了魔法石，也知道魔法世界的存在，已经不能算普通的麻瓜，所以我对你用魔法不算违规。”

提姆心下一惊。这小子难道会读心吗，他怎么知道我在想什么？！

“我、我没有在介意今早的事啊。”提姆心虚的移开视线，虽然他也不明白为什么他要感到心虚。“我说你，会读心术吗？”

还是很在意，干脆问清楚吧。

达米安皱起了眉，“当然不会，读心术又不是想学就能学会的。”

啊，那就好……

 

 

 

进了房间，提姆把达米安小心翼翼地放在床上，拿来了干净的湿毛巾打算替他擦拭腿上的血污，但达米安抓住了他伸过来的手对他摇头。

“我自己来。”

达米安的声音依然虚软无力，这让提姆有点不忍，但他深知这小鬼要强的性格，也就没多说什么。

不管怎样，他们现在暂时是安全的，得趁现在联络上迪克。提姆拿出手机打算给公寓的座机打电话。时间已经不早，他今天是肯定赶不及去上课了，除了联络迪克他还得告诉好友康纳别因为他的缺席而担心。

一旁的达米安正拿着提姆准备的湿毛巾小心翼翼地避开伤口擦拭左腿。提姆站在窗边时不时担忧的看他一眼。

打给公寓座机的电话响了好几声还没被人接起，糟了，迪克会不会用麻瓜的电话啊？

他居然没提前想到这一点，失策了。

就在他焦躁不安甚至想立刻冲回家前，话筒里终于传出了迪克天籁般的声音：“你好？”

“迪克！谢天谢地你终于接电话了。”提姆长长的舒了口气。

“提姆？你听起来不太好。”

“的确不好，达米安受伤了。”提姆赶紧说重点。回想起他们受袭击时的情景，他又补充了一句，“他是为了保护我……但现在我没法帮上忙。”

电话那头的迪克沉默了几秒。

“你们现在人在哪？”

提姆把地址精确到房间号全部告诉了他，随后电话立刻就被挂断了。提姆愣了一下，回过头，却发现迪克已经悄无声息地出现在了房里。

魔法可真方便啊，他再次感叹。

“达米安！”迪克一来就立刻扑到床边，“你伤到哪了？”他担忧的问道，神情紧张。

“只是左腿。”达米安对他摇摇头，“没什么大碍。”

“你没事就好，没事就好。”迪克也不顾提姆在场，冲上去就抱住了他，抱得很紧，看起来就像以后都不会再松手了一样。

他们……果然不是普通关系吧。

提姆站在不远处安静的看着眼前这一幕。他很肯定自己没有多想，在那两人之间感受到的，与其说是兄弟情，不如说——

“提姆，你怎么样，有没有受伤？”过了一会儿迪克才转过来问他。

“啧，这有什么好问的。德雷克有我护着，怎么可能有事。”达米安在边上小声嘟囔。

这话让提姆差点笑出声。之前那个紧张地到处乱摸察看他有没有受伤的是谁来着？

 

 

 

康纳发来了好几条短信，似乎相当担心他。但提姆现在不能和他说实情，只能找借口应付几句。

天色已经开始暗了。提姆在房间里坐立不安，他只能时刻注意窗外的动静分散内心的焦躁。袭击他们的人一定还在外面，万一被他们追过来……不行不行，胡思乱想这些有的没的对现状根本毫无帮助。

此时迪克已经用魔法治愈了达米安的伤口。提姆的目光掠过他的左腿，那里甚至没有留下一丁点受过伤的痕迹。但达米安失血过多的情况还是没变，他依然非常虚弱。

迪克就这样将达米安搂在怀里喂他喝水。在迪克的面前，达米安就像被驯服的小野兽，完全没有了在面对提姆时那种……张牙舞爪的逞能。

似乎是注意到提姆直勾勾的视线，达米安喝水的动作一停。随后他不动声色地接过迪克手中的水杯，“我自己喝，格雷森。”

房间内这种气氛简直诡异到了极点。

提姆觉得自己像个电灯泡。

不对，我就是个电灯泡，提姆想。心情复杂的叹了口气，他再次把视线移回窗外。

“叮”的一声，是康纳的又一条短信。

——我在你的公寓楼外，但你的门牌号不见了。

什么？不见了？

“迪克，你走之前对我的公寓做了什么吗？”

“用空间折叠藏起来了。我不能冒险让那里被发现，袭击你们的人就在外面四处找你，而查清你的住所也只是时间的问题……”迪克话音未落，看到提姆作势要离开，他皱眉，“你现在不能回去。”

“我朋友找不到我也找不到我的公寓。我跟他说过不用担心，但是……”提姆握紧了手机，他根本不知道在这种情况下要如何掩饰自己的动摇，“我不知道要怎么和他解释……”

“不需要，我可以帮你消除他的记忆。”达米安冷淡的插嘴道，“或者说你想带他来这？死心吧。你的朋友说到底不过是个麻瓜，就算他在这里也帮不上忙。”

提姆听完只觉一股无名火起。

“闭嘴！他是我重要的朋友，你根本什么都不知道——”

“提姆。”迪克的声音打断了他的话，他平静的对还在气头上的青年摇了摇头。

也是，现在跟达米安吵架又能怎么样。提姆烦闷的咬着下唇，明知不管他做什么、情况都不会好转。提姆从没有像现在这样痛恨自己的无力。

“抱歉。”提姆低下头不去看他们，“我想我只是需要一个人待会儿。”

“你到底在生什么气啊？”达米安似乎无法理解他过于突然的情绪变化。

“行了。”迪克按住他的肩膀，“你也别刺激他了。”

“啊？我说什么了吗？”达米安不解的看了看迪克，但后者只是对他轻轻摇头。

见提姆坐在窗边发呆，迪克起身从迷你冰箱里拿出一罐根汁汽水递给他，“明天就能回去了，你不用太担心。”

见他没有回应，迪克又说，“你的朋友那边，我会想办法处理。”

“你要对他做什么？”

“别紧张，我只是会消除他一小部分记忆，不会伤到他的。”

提姆这才迟疑的接过汽水，点了点头。

 

 

 

这天的晚餐都是迪克准备的。

达米安看着碗里淡而无味的麦片，似乎终于明白了今早格雷森面对麦片时的心情。

没有胃口。达米安干脆转过身说了句“我不想吃”就躺回床上假寐。谁叫格雷森做的麦片除了麦片就是麦片，正常人都会加点别的东西调味吧。

迪克见状也只是叹气。一回头却正好看到提姆望向达米安的视线，“别担心，他饿了自然就会吃。”

“我才不是担心他。”提姆被看穿心思难免有些窘迫，他立刻收回目光。像是刻意的转移话题，他指了指另一张床，“今晚我们怎么分，房间就两张床，我和你其中一人要睡地板吗？”

“没关系，我和达米安睡一张。”迪克干脆的回答让提姆愣了一下，他一时接不住话。“达米安从小由我照顾，这没什么的。而且他那么小只也不占地——”

还没等他说完，达米安拿起枕头就砸向迪克的脸。

“你才小只！”

 

 

 

夜深人静，距离熄灯已经过了快一小时。

提姆躺在说不上舒服的旅馆单人床上，尝试换了好几种睡姿，却根本静不下来。

究其原因还是隔壁房的床板嘎吱乱叫的响动和一些不入耳的下流情话造成的——这破旧的汽车旅馆隔音差到极点。

……已经三十分钟了，有完没完啊。

提姆郁闷的把脸埋进枕头，但声音依然会流入他的耳朵。拜托，我才想叫上帝呢，快让我睡觉吧。

提姆郁闷的把被子揉成一团，在床上翻来覆去。也许是这两天一下子发生太多事的缘故，再加上……提姆积了不少那方面的压力。现在被隔壁的声音一刺激，整个人都燥热难耐。再不适当发泄一下今晚可能就真的睡不着了。

他抬起头朝另一张床的方向偷瞄了一眼，他们俩倒是睡得挺熟的样子。但到底是顾虑另外两人，提姆一点也不想在可能被人发现的情况下做那种事。

注定了要失眠一晚吗？

提姆的心情愈发烦闷，正在烦恼要不就去卫生间快速解决一下……然而还没等他拿定主意，“啪”的一声，床头柜上的台灯突然亮了。

暖黄的昏暗灯光下，提姆半睁开眼，发现达米安身上披着薄被站在他床边。

怎么了？难道是吵醒他了过来抱怨的？

“有味道……”达米安的声音柔软而低哑，似乎在强忍着什么似的。

“味道？”提姆不解的闻了闻自己，虽然没换衣服但他确实有好好洗过澡，应该不至于——

“德雷克，你想做爱。”

他直白而一针见血的话让提姆脸上一红。

达米安倾身靠近，在提姆早已发烫的耳边低声呢喃，“你应该积累了不少……我闻得出来。”

“等、等一下！你在说什么啊！”提姆刚一抬眼就正好撞上达米安灼热的目光。

好像有哪里不对劲。

提姆不小心往下瞄了眼，这一眼却让他瞬间僵在原地。达米安披着的薄被下似乎是……真空的？

“呃、迪克？达米安好像不太对劲！你醒着吗，我需要帮——”提姆看向另一张床，试图向迪克求助，但还没等他说完，他的嘴就冷不丁的被什么人捂住。

“别发出太响的声音。”迪克此时正站在达米安身后，眼神中带着威胁，“答应我不会大叫，我就放手。”

提姆忙不迭的点头。

所以这到底是什么情况，他们谁能先给他解释一下？！为什么达米安一副想吃了他的样子啊！

迪克拦着明显状态异常的达米安，不让他就这样扑向一头雾水的提姆。

“唉，达米安变成这样可都是你的错啊，提姆。”迪克的声音里透着七分哀怨和三分无奈。

“我……？我怎么了？”

提姆还是摸不着头脑，他什么都没做啊。

迪克似乎不打算先向他解释清楚，只是抱着达米安一起爬上提姆的单人床。本就不大的床一下子多了两个人就更显得拥挤了。

“把衣服脱了。”迪克用毫无起伏的声音命令道。

“为、为什么？！”提姆下意识抓紧了领口。

迪克二话不说，把达米安推进了提姆怀中。

突然被人扑了个满怀，提姆下意识用双手握住对方的肩膀，不知所措的愣在那。但直到实际碰触达米安的身体，提姆才发现他现在的体温高得不太正常，脸色也不自然的泛红。

“他这是——”

“你得负起责任。”

迪克不由分说地打断他的疑问，话音刚落他就从后面抱住达米安的腰，作势要分开他的双腿……

“迪克？！”提姆虽然隐约猜到会发生什么，但这一幕还是吓到了他。

“你啊，听说过补魔吗？”迪克一边说一边舔舐自己的手指，用唾液湿润指尖。他动作稍一停顿，突然勾起嘴角，笑得不怀好意，“达米安可是为了保护你才受了伤，所以现在轮到你为他做点什么了。”

欸？他在说什么？补、补魔……？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 该来的总会来，上吧！轻小说男主(x


	4. 同居生活的真正开始

和男人做这种事，提姆还是第一次。但是……为什么呢，他本以为会让他感到恶心的。为什么、为什么、为什么这么的……

“就是这样，唔、达米安……”

好舒服，怎么会这么舒服，达米安的嘴、舌头、双手……这也是魔法吗？提姆甚至听见自己的嘴里流泻出了他从来不曾听过的声音。

上帝啊，他可能再也变不回直男了。

“看来你很喜欢。”迪克的低沉嗓音在前方响起，带着轻笑。

提姆被他说得不禁脸上一热，低头看向眼神迷离、怔怔望着他的达米安。此时少年柔软的脸颊正紧贴着提姆勃起的欲望，“德雷克、你的这里，意外的不错。”说着他伸出舌头俏皮的舔了下。

这家伙……！

他明明前不久才在达米安嘴里射过一次，下身居然根本没有要软下来的样子。现在反而被搞得更精神了是怎么回事？！提姆羞得几乎要捂住自己的眼睛。说真的，他又不是处男，他交过女朋友，他不至于为这点事感到羞耻才对。

但好像有什么不一样。提姆的脑袋有些晕，他的思考能力在下降。有个非常重要的问题在他舌尖打转，他几乎就要说出来了——“我、我还是个直男吗？”

啊，说出来了。虽然说出来了，但为什么现在听来他觉得这问题好蠢。提姆有些后悔。

“直？”达米安差点笑出声来，“我还以为你从没直过。”

提姆窘迫地别过脸。

“啧，在我帮你口的时候居然还有力气想这种蠢问题？”达米安说着揪住他的衣领一拉扯，将脸凑到他眼前。

在几乎零距离下看见达米安放大的脸，提姆无意识的吞咽了好几下口水。他的嘴巴张了张，似乎想说什么缓和气氛，却因为大脑一片空白而发不出任何声音。达米安的睫毛好长、好密，眼睛好漂亮……提姆满脑子只有这种念头在打转。他只觉得现在一阵口干舌燥，并且有种强烈的、想要亲吻眼前人的冲动。

揶揄的笑容在少年还沾着白色液体的嘴边浮现，达米安的手指轻轻抚过提姆的唇，就像猜透了他的想法似的，先他一步吻了上来。

唔，好腥、好涩。提姆忍不住皱眉，达米安的嘴里还有他精液的味道。

但达米安娴熟的吻技盖过了这一切。这根本不符合他年龄的技巧，是天赋异禀还是经验丰富呢，提姆有些分心的想着。达米安灵活的舌头在他嘴内游走，就像在嘴里展开一场追逐游戏，两人几乎是贪婪地互相争夺氧气……提姆从未觉得接吻是这么让人欲火高涨的事，至少从以往的经验来看是这样。

“你、难道是、第一次这样接吻？”达米安与他拉开一点距离，无视了随之牵扯出的淫靡细线，他的双手依然捧着提姆的脸。此时两人都气喘不止。

那语气似乎是在嘲笑他，但现在的提姆并不介意。他笑了笑，凑上前，在达米安的嘴边落下一个轻吻，甚至开起了玩笑：“是啊，这可是我的‘初吻’，你要对我负责的。”

“你们两个啊……”迪克幽怨的声音从达米安身后传来，“明明是我在你体内，怎么你眼里只有提姆？”

随着迪克突然加快的抽插节奏，达米安控制不住地收紧了抓着提姆肩膀的手。

“慢、慢点……格雷森、别一下子插那么深……”

“你腰部放松点，太紧了我很难动的。”但迪克并没有听达米安说的放慢速度，反而更猛烈地进攻。

在两人前面的提姆看的一清二楚——迪克和达米安结合的地方。他的眼神暗了暗，感到了一点点不甘心。尽管如此，他还是对达米安在自己面前被另一个男人侵犯的景象感到异常兴奋。

他这是觉醒了什么变态的性癖啊？提姆在内心暗自叹息。

“迪克，我们换一下吧。”

这是自他们开始到现在提姆第一次主动提出要求。如果说先前他被动的加入了这场三人行是迫不得已，那么现在——迪克对此先是愣了一下，但很快就笑着点了点头，“好吧，看在你是第一次的份上，我就让你一回。”

后面压迫的力道突然被猛地抽走，达米安的膝盖一软，差点撑不住。迪克立刻从身后抱住他柔软的腰。“要试试从前面上吗？”迪克试探的对提姆说道。他的一只手抬起达米安的大腿，让前面的人能看得更清楚：那已经被迪克开拓过的、微微抽动的后穴，真可爱，仿佛在热情地邀请提姆的进入一样。

“哦？你真的要让我先射在里面？”提姆说归说，身体早已先一步行动。他抓住达米安的大腿，也许是还不习惯进入一个男人的后面，他小心翼翼，几乎慢得让人抓狂。

“快点啊。”达米安有些不耐烦了，“不想进来就换格雷森。”

换人？提姆眯起眼，你想都别想。但这并不改变提姆是第一次的事实，当前端被完全没入的瞬间，他差点发出非常丢人的声音。

“德雷克你个蠢货……都叫你快点了……”达米安欲求不满地扭动着腰。

“好热……居然紧咬着我不放……你个淫荡的小鬼、男人的后面到底要怎样才会变得这么、啊……”

“废、废话真多……快给我全部进来，你到底要磨蹭到什么……啊！”

没等他的话说完，提姆用力一挺，他的分身立刻全根没入。

“厉害、这么容易就全部吞进去了，”提姆低头看向一脸快要高潮的达米安，“喂，我才刚进去，你可别先射了。”

“烦死了……”达米安说话都几乎发不准音，“你个处男有没有能力让我射出来我都……唔、嗯……别、别动那么快……啊……”

这小子，说谁是处男呢，明明都被他操到说不出完整的句子了。

虽然他进入男人是第一次没错，但居然说他处男？真过分，是处男的话早就控制不住射了。

“看我这边，小D。”被冷落在一旁的迪克低柔的轻唤道，小心翼翼地转过达米安的脸，仿佛对待易碎的玻璃制品似的。他温柔地亲吻着达米安的眼角、脸颊、嘴唇……“已经想射了吗？”

达米安点点头。迪克再次亲亲他的额头，随后他对提姆说道：“不用那么拘束，直接射在里面吧。”

嗯？这似乎不该由迪克来说吧。提姆疑惑地抬起头，却对上迪克意味深长的眼神。

“不用你说我也正有此意。”

赌气似的，提姆从迪克怀中抢过达米安，在少年惊讶的目光中吻上了他的唇。

——迪克这份从容到底是什么？如果他和达米安真的是那种关系，又怎么会愿意眼睁睁看着这一切发生。

即使就抱在怀中，即使他们正在接吻，提姆的眼前依然浮现出了迪克亲吻达米安的一幕。那充满爱意的画面让一股复杂的苦涩在他胸口蔓延。

 

 

 

 

 

自那之后他就没再收到提姆的短信。

康纳看向手机屏幕：最后一条回信是昨天下午17:54时发来的，而他在那之后给提姆发了不下十条，却没有收到任何回复。这实在不像提姆的作风，他是不是出事了？

出于种种担心，康纳决定再到提姆所住的公寓大楼看看情况。

这地方还是一如既往的破旧，踩在那木质楼梯上的每一步都会引出令人心慌的嘎吱声。康纳曾不止一次劝过提姆搬到更好的公寓，或者搬去和他一起住，但每次都被提姆以“这里住着挺好，没什么搬家的必要”为由拒绝。

到了，是提姆住的楼层。

康纳深吸一口气，再缓缓吐出。他现在有点紧张，因为昨天他来的时候根本没找到提姆的门牌号。本应是房门的地方却只有一堵严严实实的墙。是他看错了？是他记错了？还是他跑错了楼层？康纳摇摇头，都不可能，他昨天就再三确认过了。

更何况他来过这里无数次了，从没发生过那种事。

除了灵异事件他想不出更好的解释。该不会，提姆已经被什么妖魔鬼怪拐走了……

“康纳，你怎么来了？”

熟悉的声音从楼梯口传来，康纳立刻回过头。只见他失踪了整整一天的好友正抱着超市的牛皮纸袋走上楼梯。“提姆！”康纳松了口气，差点掩饰不住声音里的情绪，但他很快注意到提姆身后还跟着一个人。

“这位是……？”

“哦，对了。”提姆试图空出一只手为他们做个介绍，但牛皮纸袋装得太满了，他单手根本拿不住。康纳看出他的窘迫，主动替他接了过来。“谢啦，康纳。让我给你介绍一下，这位是迪克·格雷森，我的、呃……远房表哥。”

远房表哥？迪克颇感意外的挑了挑眉。这就是他灵机一动想出来的设定吗？

这个人是提姆的表哥？康纳狐疑的上下打量他一圈：虽然脸长得很帅但他身上那件不合时宜的撞色波点花衬衫实在是过于抢眼。怎么说呢，这个人的穿衣风格非常……独特。

“这位是我的大学同学，也是我最好的朋友，康纳·肯特。”提姆说完把手伸进裤袋里找起了钥匙，“我们别站在门口了，先进去再说吧。”

咔哒一声，锁被打开了。提姆推开门，里面却立刻传出一道对康纳来说极为陌生的声音：“慢死了！德雷克你个蠢货去一趟超市要两个小时吗？！”

提姆一个闪身躲过了达米安丢过来的苹果。但苹果却直直朝他身后的康纳飞去……

“啊！康纳！我忘了你在我后……面？”一瞬间提姆还以为苹果会砸到他，紧张的叫了一声。但康纳不愧是校橄榄球队的，他非常轻松地用单手就接住了那颗来势汹汹的苹果，而另一只手里的牛皮纸袋也依然抱得稳稳的。“哈，也对。我差点忘了你身手好得很。”

“那是谁？”康纳指着房内一脸凶巴巴的少年，“你的远房表弟吗？”

“谁要跟他有亲戚关系！”达米安冲出来从康纳手中一把抢回苹果，狠狠咬了一口，他打量着康纳，嘴里含糊不清的咕哝了一句什么。

“他说什么？”康纳没听清。

迪克在后面替他们翻译：“他说‘这位不会就是德雷克的男朋友吧’。”

提姆叹了口气，头疼的把达米安推回房内，“你少胡说，康纳可是有女朋友的。”

“不、我……”

康纳正想解释什么，提姆和达米安却已经在里面吵了起来，根本没听见他的声音。

迪克拍拍他的肩膀，“先进去吧。”

“……”

昨天的突发事件就是这个吗？家里来客人这种事和他直说不就好了。

 

 

 

 

 

“喂，德雷克。”达米安盯着刚从牛皮纸袋里拿出来的一盒巧克力，面无表情地叫他的名字。

“干嘛？”

“我让你买的是这个，”达米安拿出一张广告传单，用力指了又指，“你觉得你买的和图上这个一样吗？！”

提姆接过传单看了半天。“不是一模一样吗？”

“这两个牌子差了三个字母！”达米安几乎要抓狂。

但对面的提姆却根本不把他当回事，“反正是麻瓜吃的巧克力，对你来说都一样吧。”

“你——”

眼看达米安就要扑上去揍人，迪克赶紧把他们分开。

“行了行了，下次你也一起去，亲自去买就不会弄错了，嗯？”

“啧。”达米安把手中的传单揉成一团丢进垃圾桶，对提姆放下狠话，“下次我当然要跟着去。你就给我做好卡被刷爆的准备吧。”

康纳一脸迷茫的听着这三人的对话，根本没有插嘴的机会。他们这是打算搬进来长住？是关系那么亲密的远房亲戚吗？提姆怎么从没跟他提起过这回事。

“哦，康纳，你要不要喝点什么？”提姆见他一个人坐那发呆，跟他搭话道，“有可乐、根汁汽水、冰咖啡和矿泉水，你要哪种？”

“矿泉水。”

另外两人的视线在他开口的瞬间都集中到了他身上。康纳不太自在地避开视线，心想是不是该说点什么，但一时之间又想不到可以缓解气氛的话题。

“你的肌肉练得不错。”达米安率先打破了沉默的气氛，“平时打魁地奇吗？”

“……啊？”康纳一脸茫然，他刚才说什么？

提姆倒吸一口冷气，上帝啊快让这家伙闭嘴吧。

“康纳是校橄榄球队的四分卫。”提姆没好气的对达米安说完又立刻转过来跟康纳解释，“别理这小鬼，他哈利波特中毒。”

这样啊，那不是跟提姆差不多。

“在这个时期搬来哥谭，莫非是来参加哥谭漫展的？”康纳注意到桌上那堆传单里有一张是漫展的宣传单。

提姆心虚的点点头，暗自庆幸康纳自己找了个解释。“嗯，差不多就是那样。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

几个小时之前。

提姆慢慢睁开眼睛，但迟迟不敢转头去看身边是否有人。毕竟在发生了那种事之后——他知道那不是梦，因为他绝对做不出那么狂野的梦来。他根本不知道该用什么样的表情面对迪克和达米安。

“早安。”这时迪克的声音从房间的另一边传来。

提姆坐起身，看向正坐在窗边，喝着热咖啡一副悠闲模样的男人。他的视线在房内转悠了一圈，“早安。达米安呢？”

“他啊，有一些清理工作要完成。”迪克的眼神在说到那几个字时冷淡得让人背脊发凉，“等他处理完，我们就能安全回到你的公寓了。”

言下之意，他们将不需要再担心袭击者……提姆直觉这个所谓的“清理工作”的内容并不是他该问的。

正在他们说话间，达米安突然从虚空中跳了出来，吓了提姆一跳。这诡异的魔幻景象看几次都不习惯啊。他头疼的揉揉太阳穴。

“都结束了吗？”迪克问道。

“当然。”达米安从口袋里抓出一把断裂的树枝？啊、不，是魔杖。是许多魔杖的残骸。“暂时都不会有人追来了。”

迪克挑了挑眉，只一个劲盯着他看，似乎在等达米安更完整的回答。

“……我有手下留情，没杀了他们。”达米安小声的补充道。

“那就好。”迪克走上前，温柔地摸摸他的头发，“辛苦了，做得很好。等会儿你想要什么奖励都可以提。”

达米安的眼睛突然亮了起来。“那我要巧克力，麻瓜的巧克力！”

“好，好。”迪克应道。接着他看向提姆，“巧克力，就拜托你买了。”

“……”结果是要他买啊？！提姆的嘴角抽搐了一下，说道，“要买可以，先回趟公寓，我得换身衣服。”提姆说完看了一眼地上那团皱巴巴的布料，他昨晚真应该听迪克的先把衣服都脱了。但谁知道他们会做得那么……咳咳，总之回家换衣服要紧。

“对了，我能一起跟去吗？”迪克突然问，“我也想去一次麻瓜超市。”

“可以是可以，但你可别穿巫师袍去。”提姆指了指他那身长袍。

“放心，我也是有普通衣服的。”

达米安听见这话，眼神突然微妙起来。

说到格雷森的普通衣服啊……他忍不住叹了口气。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧情被我魔改了好多已经偏离原本的脑洞了，但是第二组3P还是要有的(。


End file.
